BeastMix
by noon11
Summary: Hybrids are disgusting, agrees the general population. This fact has been drilled into his head over the course of 17 years, but at least Zasshu has friends! Of course, it was silly to think that a three-way hybrid would have an average life.
1. Mongrel

Chapter One

It was the early morning, and a tall figure roamed among the early morning streets. As he continued this early morning walk, he held onto his arm, blood travelling through his hand, the flow travelling all the way down to his wrist, the life-liquid dripping.

He felt rather lucky that no animals prowled the streets, as he was a rather strange sight.

He stood just below the height of a grey wolf, though his antlers surpassed that, adding half a foot onto him. His front-fur was mostly a pure white, stopping at his bottom lip, his top lip and muzzle a light brown, leading and tapering off to his eyes. If you were to face him from his back, you would notice that his entire back is a light grey.

His eyes of course, held the fullness of a herbivore, yet a sliver, similarly to a carnivore, darting around the street. He panted, showing fangs through his open mouth as he increased his speed, darting down another side-road.

The tall animal darted inside of a doorway into an apartment building, running to the second floor, and stopping at apartment "0208".

Without knocking, he burst inside and slammed the door behind him, finally allowing himself to relax.

The apartment itself wasn't too much to be proud of. It had only three rooms; A kitchen/dining room, a Bathroom, and a living room. It didn't have any windows, other than a smoky glass half-window in the bathroom.

The kitchen had all of the essentials, a small fridge, stove, sink, and counters. Of course, a small table was there too, with a appropriately sized chair at one end, and a red rug on the other.

The living room wasn't much either, it had a worn out couch, with some scratch marks one one side, and a large indent, showing usage. Across from the couch was an old TV, antenna and all.

"Zasshu? You're home late… Called a concerned voice from the living room, connected to the door by a short hallway.

The tall animal, Zasshu, finally spoke, "Yeah, Mienai, I...got caught up with something."

Mienai decided to shuffle his way to the doorway, the old Star Nosed Mole looking to Zasshu with unseeing eyes.

"Oh well, I can't really expect you to follow what I say exactly. You are 17 after all." The last part was said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, now that you've returned, we can eat some pie. It's still fresh, made a couple hours ago." Mienai said as he shuffled to his admittedly small kitchen.

"You got a pie? How?" Zasshu said in confusion. Meinan couldn't really count out the yen, or even make it to the store without getting stomped on. At least, to Zasshu's knowledge.

"Well, I managed to convince a neighbor boy to do it. For some money of course. He smelled like a canine." The Mole explained.

Oh. That made sense. Zasshu felt a tad guilty, as if he had been here, Mienai could have saved the money he had for other things.

"Sorry…" Zasshu apologized.

Meinai just chuckled, "Zasshu, you'd apologise for breathing too much if you could. Its okay, me paying that boy puts money in the economy." Meinai said, attempting to make Zasshu not feel so guilty.

"Have I mentioned that I bought cherry pie?"

Zasshu was in the kitchen almost instantly.

Meinai had already placed the food on a mole-sized table, ready to cut it, until he stopped.

"Zasshu…" Meinai called to him, slightly sniffing the air.

"Zasshu, go to the bathroom, and get the bandages out."

Zasshu cursed himself out within his head. With the excitement of eating his favorite food, he had almost forgotten about his wound, which had dripped a little bit onto the kitchen tile.

He strode through the living room, to a main hallway, into the bathroom. Absentmindedly Zasshu thought that the heat should be increased a couple notches.

He quickly opened the sink cabinet, pulling out a roll of gauze, and a bottle of Rubbing alcohol. He took a wad of toilet paper, pouring just a tad of the alcohol onto the toilet paper, and lightly rubbed it across the wound.

Hissing through his teeth, he finished disinfecting, and wrapped his arm up with the gauze.

Meinai made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay," he said with a sigh, steeling himself.

"What's the Damage? Should I take you to a doctor? Will it get infe-" Meinai flooded Zasshu with these questions as he attempted to find Zasshu's arm, before Zasshu interrupted.

"I'm fine, Meinai! It's nothing much, it doesn't even hurt." Zasshu assured Menai, lying on the last part. Admittedly, it hurt quite a bit.

The mole gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Zasshu...you have to stop getting yourself into trouble! Every night you seem to come home with another bit of you hurt!" Meinai scolded the Hybrid.

Zasshu just accepted that in silence.

Meinai sighed once more.

"Go sit down in the living room, the Bright Stars is coming on soon." Meinai told Zasshu, the Bright Stars being an old TV show, only popular when Meinai was a young mole.

Soon Zasshu and Meinai sat on the couch together, each having their own blanket.

Zasshu noted that he could use the blanket as a tissue, it was so small.

Meinai stared at the TV without looking, smiling to himself. "That Tomoko…god, she's beautiful, ain't she?" He said wondrously.

"You can't even see her though." Zasshu said.

"She sounds beautiful, Zasshu. Pretty as a sunset."

"Huh." Zasshu muttered. That made sense, as much sense as it cou-

Meinai snickered.

"She sounds like she has a nice pair of breasts too." Meinai said this as he pretended to grab 'phantom breasts' of his own.

Zasshu facepalmed, laughing.

"There's the laugh!" Meinai said warmly, with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!****Zasshu (and the cover art) was designed by a friend of mine, Gyo.****She is a great artist, and her Kik is Gyo****Once again, thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day. **


	2. Origin

Chapter Two

17 years prior to Zasshu and Meinai's conversation, one Albino Dwarf Rabbit lightly walked among the darkened streets.

Her head darted back and forth, looking around for any animal, anyone that could see her. Thankfully, she saw none.She took just a moment to look down at the small bundle in her arms. She studied the signs of various run down shops, admittedly, this wasn't the best part of town. At least it wasn't in the Back Alley.

She finally found the building she was looking for. 'Open Arms Orphanage'. With a heavy heart, she slowly approached the doorway. She placed the bundle down, guilt slowing her every movement.

The bundle looked up to her, eyes only slightly similar to her own, with long ears splayed back.

She almost didn't go through with it.

She rang the doorbell, and with one final look down to the baby, she ran off into the night.

Of course, the baby did not understand. As his only thoughts were; 'Why am I alone?', 'I am hungry', and 'Why am I cold?'. And as any baby would in that situation, he cried out for a mother who did not want him.

Five years later, and the child had grown, though just barely. He was about a quarter of the size of the fridge, give or take an inch.

He had also gained a name, "Oi, Zasshu!" A Puma of age 8 called from the other end of the communal sleeping area.

Zasshu. Mongrel. Of course, Zasshu knew of it as his name before he knew of it as an insult.

Zasshu, who was just playing with some small, beaten up action figures, didn't even look up. They would go away sometime, right?

Zasshu was wrong, and the Puma and his friend group had moved closer to Zasshu.

"Hey, Mix-N-Match, what're you sitting alone for? Don't you wanna go play with your friends?" The Puma mocked, as his friends jeered and laughed at the 'Mix-N-Match'.

Zasshu ignored him.

"Oi, look at me you mutt!" The puma yelled at Zasshu, who preferred to pay attention to the toys than to the Puma.

Of course, Zasshu felt scared, but showing it would make any teasing or punches he would get worse.

Zasshu expected them to go away after ignoring them. That's what those videos always say. Ignore bullies.

So when a hand collided with the back of his head, he was dazed.

He fell forwards using his hands to stop his face from slamming into the ground.

He looked back in time to see another punch fly to him, and reacted as any cornered animal would.

With a loud crunch, Zasshu instinctually bit down as hard as he could onto the fist, letting go a second later. Of course, the damage had already been done.

He ran, crawling and jumping over beds to make it to his own: the farthest from the others, shoved precariously into the corner. He slid under his bed, shaking, eyes watering at the prospect of being punished.

As any other child, Zasshu had learned life lessons throughout his childhood, though they only applied those unlucky enough to be born a hybrid.

**_Do not draw attention to yourself_****_Do not attempt to socialize_****_Many people have more authority than you_****_Do not make them angry_**

These four rules were ingrained within Zasshu's mind. Once the boy reached the age of 11,as his only present, he was allowed to move beyond the confines of the orphanage, though he soon found out that these rules still applied.

Of course, Zasshu found someone he considered very strange.

Zasshu had turned 11 exactly one month ago, and was taking his newfound freedom by the horns. He kept to himself, as always, until…

"Hey, you! Kid! Hey! Come 'ere." An old mole called, just a few feet from him.

Zasshu asked a simple question, "Me?"

"Yes, you! You…" He smelt the air. Zasshu would later learn that he was attempting to smell what kind of species Zasshu was.

"Kid, just get over here. I've dropped all my damn money!" The mole called again, and that much was true. Zasshu saw many yen coins scattered among the sidewalk.

Zasshu helped him silently, hoping to not offend the Mole by speaking.

Once the coins were back in the mole's pockets, the Mole explained his situation.

"Thanks, Kid. I'm blind, y'see? Heh..see. Anyway, I couldn't really see the damn coins, so, y'know, thanks." The mole explained while thanking Zasshu for his hard work.

"You're welcome…" Zasshu kept his replies short and respectful, trying to keep to his rules.

The old mole got a small glint in his eye.

"Hey...Kid."

"Yes, sir?"

"How long do you have free time for?"

"Till sundown, sir."

The old mole gave a smile, "Well, I need someone to help with my groceries. Wouldn't you like to do your good act for the day and help an old blind person?" The mole asked, adding in, "I can pay you a bit, too. I mean, what's the value of someone's work if he doesn't get paid for it?"

"Okay, sir."

And the two walked off, to the nearest grocery store, of course.

Five years later,with Zasshu at age 16, they took another trip to the Supermarket. As they shopped around, they chatted.

Zasshu would say something like; "Did you hear about what happened on TV?"

Meinai would respond, "Well kid, that's really all I can do. But sure, tell me."

"A Tiger tried to rob a gas station, last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one got hurt though."

And that meaningless conversation would continue as they shopped, Mothers guiding their children away from the aisle, but Zasshu and Meinai enjoyed the silence. It let them hear each other better.

Of course, the Usual problems that Zasshu faced as a child still arose, but the rules always apply.

Zasshu had grown used to life like that anyhow.


	3. Normality

**_Chapter Three_**

With little noise, Zasshu awoke.

Just as any other day, he gave the Living room a small look-around.

Twilight shone in through the tiny window, Menai sleeping, snoring, just a few feet from him.

Zasshu gave a small yawn, as he slowly pulled the blanket off of himself. Eyes trained on Menai, he slowly arose, the floor creaking.

Menai stirred, and Zasshu froze.

And Menai went back into his deep sleep.

Zasshu let out his held breath, and stalked towards the bathroom, stretching his back. He softly closed the door behind him.

As he got himself into the shower, he had a small moment of thought as he shampooed his fur, the warm water relaxing him.

He silently wondered if he was the son of a deer-bunny and a Wolf, or any other combination of that…

Eh, they probably skipped town. At least one had to be a Hybrid, and if they were with a pure breed….

Well, they wouldn't be well liked.

Zasshu, after cleaning himself, stood in front of the Bathroom mirror, drying himself off.

He leaned over to the doorway, left hand groping into the hall, grasping the knob of a small closet.

He opened it, and grabbed randomly at what felt like clothes.

After dressing in old, ripped jeans, and an old shirt, Zasshu finally exited the steamy bathroom, giving a small shiver, as the coolness of the outside world was so different from the inviting warmth of the Bathroom.

He shuffled quietly over to the door, grabbing his shoes and backpack, the latter had been in use for around five years now, wear and tear showing, and the former being stuck together with hope, shoelaces, and gum on the loose soles.

And with that Zasshu exited the dingy apartment, and made way to his school.

Admittedly, like most buildings in the area, it wasn't much.

Zasshu hunched over his first row desk in his first class: Math. Oh, how Zasshu despised the subject.

A small paper ball bounced between his antlers, landing on the floor next to his foot. Zasshu leaned down to pick up said paper…

It was a drawing of him, a crude one, where he was drooling, his eyes crossed, and stink lines radiating off of his body.

Flattering.

Zasshu turned his head back, to see… Daisuke, the same fox that had been tormenting him for...three grades now?

Once he had found out that Zasshu didn't fight back, he had quite a good time.

Zasshu sighed, and shoved the caricature into his pocket…

They didn't even get his antlers right.

A few hours later, Zasshu set himself in the corner of the lunchroom, a radius of two empty seats around him.

But that was fine.

Zasshu crumbled the tofu into his salad, slowly. One had to get everything right when it came to food. A couple bites later, and Zasshu felt grateful for his good judgement.

And another few hours later, and Zasshu had began his small trek home.

Of course, he had attracted Daisuke.

"Oi, Zasshu!" He called.

Zasshu didn't look back.

"Oi, dipshit!" Daisuke yelled again, closer."'Fucking listen to me!" He yelled.

Zasshu didn't respond.

Daisuke gave him a hard punch in the rib, announcing, "So, what does a hybrid like you do after school? Some dump?"

Zasshu grit his teeth, voice strained from the pain.

"No, Daisuke, I am going home." He said, robotically.

And after a few more minutes of that, Zasshu was let alone, and soon arrived back home.


	4. Work

Chapter Four

It was finally the weekend, and Zasshu felt…

Better than usual? Less schoolday dread? Something like that. He mulled this over as he ate a small bowl of cereal...literally. The bowl was Mole-sized.

After sipping the milk and placing the bowl in the sink, Zasshu sighed, grabbing a jacket from the closet, the fabric struggling with his antlers for just a moment.

As he did every morning before, Zasshu crept past the sleeping Meinai, who Zasshu had woken up many times before he had learned what parts of the floor creaked and what parts did not.

As Zasshu walked along the street, he kept an eye out for anyone he knew, or anyone who decided to get an eyeful of the freak walking down the street….

One street was passed. The city felt darker here.

Zasshu lowered his head slightly, in shame or sad acceptance.

Two streets passed.

Tantalizing smells hit Zasshu's nose, making him give the air an instinctive sniff, before stopping himself, shaking his head.

Three streets passed.

Zasshu walked down a small alleyway…

And in front of him were the shops and bazaars of the Back Alley Market. Zasshu gave the different stalls short glances, a bit of disgust for their wares showing itself. He entered a small warehouse, a truck already out front.

With a disappointed sigh, he walked in. Whether the sigh was for the existence of the Back Alley or for himself going in was debatable.

As Zasshu entered, he walked across the warehouse, around the loading bay for trucks and many, many boxes. He knocked twice on the small office in the corner of the warehouse, twice.

After getting no answer, Zasshu finally spoke.

"Mr.Niku?" He called, weakly. "I'm here for work."

The door opened to find a male Alligator...or a crocodile? Zasshu couldn't tell the difference. He couldn't help but feel that that was a tad offensive. Anyway, Mr.Niku peered down at Zasshu.

"In a little a truck'll be coming. Unload, then load. Same pay." He said rudely, before shutting the door.

"Yes Sir. . ." Zasshu called through the door, as he moved over to the boxes to wait.

He tapped the box twice, wondering what was inside. Was he related to it? Maybe his mother or father?

Or maybe one of his parents would be getting a shipment. Who knows.

The truck soon came, the German Shepherd driver getting out to, as he said, "Gon' take a piss."

Zasshu unloaded the different articles of uncleaned or unbutchured meat.

'It made sense they were sending it to the Back Alley Market,' Zasshu thought, with a sigh, 'It isn't a common thing to know...well, for regular animals who didn't...do this.'

And with that Zasshu finished the unloading process of loading the meat that had been butchered, which Zasshu did with the same enthusiasm he unloaded the truck with.

Three more trucks later, and Zasshu, sweating just a tad, once again met with Mr.Niku.

The Alligator...or Crocodile...looked around the warehouse, to find all was in order…

"Seems...good. Now open up." Mr.Niku said gruffly.

"What!?" Zasshu asked, not really expecting that question, "Why?"

Mr.Niku squinted his reptilian eyes.

"You know why you fucking freak. I swear to god if you ate anything…" the croc, or alligator growled.

The reason hit Zasshu. Oh. He didn't trust Zasshu.

It was fair; at least. Any animal who enjoys the Back Alley might try to get a little taste.

He begrudgingly opened his mouth, angling his head up a tad, showing his whitened fangs.

Meinai told him about dental hygiene when he was young, and the lesson stuck.

Mr.Niku nodded after inspecting Zasshu's mouth, finding no evidence of stolen property. Mr.Niku slapped a paltry sum of money for the amount of work into Zasshu's hand; and once again slammed the door.

Zasshu sighed as he stared down at his hand, burying it in his pocket…

It would be enough for half of next week's groceries, at least.

Zasshu sighed as he looked to the afternoon sun, as he walked down the Back Alley. Had it really been that long? It had just been morning, with what felt like just an hour.

With the stalls calling to him, both in his sense and with the words of their owners, Zasshu walked home.

He wasn't sad to say goodbye to the Market, if just for the rest of the day


	5. Normal Life No More

**_Chapter Five_**

Zasshu finally arrived to the comforts of home, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He could hear a microwave's soft, hypnotic hum from the kitchen...

What was Meinai making?

Zasshu thumped his way to the kitchen, now not caring for the creaking boards, as they announced his presence to Meinai, the Mole facing the microwave.

"Zasshu...you're home a bit later than usual." Meinai said, in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Oh, me and my friends were out messing around, we just lost track of time!" Zasshu lied, trying to sound happy.

Zasshu knew that Meinai would feel guilty, with Zasshu having to work, so pretending to have friends is a better option.

Meinai dropped the tone, and gave a small smile. "Oh, gotchya. Sorry kid, just a little worried. Y'know, that reminds me of when I was just a year older than you..." and the mole continued into a long story, about his younger days of general tomfoolery and throwing caution to the wind.

The two relaxed the rest of the evening, enjoying the contents of the microwave together. A bowl of Mac and Cheese.

Meinai couldn't cook the real thing, but he could warm up a mighty fine bowl of freezed Macaroni.

The sun fell and the moon rose, as they had always, and Meinai fell asleep after_ Bright Stars, _as always.

Zasshu couldn't help but feel that both occurrences would last till the end of time.

Zasshu sighed as another weekend ritual began.

Zasshu snuck to the closet, changing his own Jacket into one that was black, and quite baggy. Zasshu balled up the previous one, and stuffed it into his pocket, for...later use.

Zasshu left the house in his usual, sneaky fashion, and took to the streets.

He made sure to follow the path he took in the morning, though he never entered the Back Alley...

He studied the cars along the street, appraising each one, half predatory eyes aiding him in the darkness.

The first car was too bare, dirty, and had claw marks. Whatever Animal drove this was in the same boat.

The Second car was...well, as Meinai would say, 'Busted to shit!'...

The third was similar to the first, though Zasshu could spy the barrel of a gun poking out the bottom of the seat.

Fuck that.

The fourth, however, was different. It was black, Zasshu didn't know the make and model, but it looked modern, and expensive.

Peering in allowed Zasshu to see...

A champagne holder in the back seat! This car had to have something, maybe for emergencies, maybe for show...

Zasshu didn't really care which one.

His eyes scanned the street, and he found the perfect Brick.

He wrapped his old Jacket around it, making a sling, and swung it around twice for good measure.

**_Crash!_**The sound echoed through the street as Zasshu instantly opened the door from the inside, one hand was used to open the glove box, the other to check under the seaZasshu didn't have long.

Glovebox was a bust, but under the seat a thick wad of paper was hidden! Zasshu pulled it out to inspect it, it had a rubber band and everyth-

"The fuck are you doing to my car!?" A voice roared from the alleyway.

Zasshu's head flipped back, shining in the light of an open door was the outline of a large bear.

* * *

**Hey y'all, its me, Noon. So, some things I need to Adress. The name of the crocodile in the last chapter was**

**M R N I K U**

**It doesn't seem to show, I do not know why.**

**Also, we can say goodbye to the 'Normal Life arc'!**

**Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Run

**_Chapter 6_**

Zasshu was allowed only a split second to look at the large silhouette, before the intimidating bear charged from the lit doorway torwards Zasshu...

Zasshu ran, stowing away the band of money into his pants, and gunning down the street, with the curses of an...no, there were multiple voices and footsteps.

Heavy ones. More than likely other large carnivores.

He didn't dare to look back.

Zasshu was faster than them, yes, but with the fact that 2/3 of his genetic makeup, specifically the Deer and Rabbit thirds, are not meant for stamina.

Zasshu kept running down the dark street, the occasional streetlight bathing him in its glow until he plunged into the darkness once again, for the cycle to continue.

He couldn't lose them like this!

Ducking into an alleyway, Zasshu made his way to the best place he could hide.

The Back Alley Market.

He dove in from a side alleyway, finally looking behind to see the group finally turn a corner.

He could see two Grizzly Bears, a Coyote, and a Savannah cat running after him...

Did Zasshu interrupt a poker night or something?

These thoughts were interrupted by Zasshu tumbling over a cart that he hadn't seen, as he was looking backwards. The cart's owner, an otter, yelled at Zasshu loudly, as small vials of herbivore blood smashed onto the ground, the contents now useless.

Zasshu fell hard onto the shards, though he had no time to wait.

His own life was on the line here!

He used his left hand to push himself up, small splinters of glass now piercing his hand.

Ouch.

He gave the party chasing him a sparing glance, before running off again. Obbiously, running wouldn't work, but what else could Zasshu do?!

An idea hit him, like a flower finally getting sunlight after a long night.

Zasshu ran, yes, but this time in the direction of his apartment building, the group not stopping their chase. Zasshu gave a small longing look at said building as he passed. What he wouldn't give to be sleeping in his bed right now...

Zasshu continued down the street, passing five blocks till he found what he was looking for as he turned a corner.

An abandoned restaurant, the imprint from the rectangular sign still on the bricks.

Zasshu didn't have time to think, the group would soon turn the corner. He barreled into one of the windows, the glass already broken in.

He laid against the floor, pressing his body as flat as he could, as he heard the group go by.

"Where the fuck is he?!" A gruff voice yelled in anger. Possibly a bear?

"He kept running down this way, just keep goin!" a softer voice said, though with the same intent.

The footsteps continued down the street, and Zasshu finally let out the breath he held, panting.

Zasshu had made it out alive! Against the odds, h-

Zasshu felt cold metal against his head, and heard a growling voice mutter,

"Don't you dare fuckin' move, I swear to god I'll split your head so goddamn fast..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, hey again! Sorry for skipping last week, family things. That was actually why I gave you a double chapter the weekend before, so you wouldn't miss out on one.****Anyway, thank you all for favorite-ing, following, and thank you to** **_Elemental-Aura _for your kind words, and for your analysis! (I really enjoyed the analysis part, I do the same thing with shows I watch)**

**Once again, thank you all, and I'll add chapters when I can!**


	7. Friendship At Gunpoint

**_Chapter 7_**

Zasshu once again held his breath for a moment, as the cold barrel of a gun was pushed a tad harder, digging into the back of his head.

Had he reached his end?

The unknown animal placed a hand against the back of his neck, from the slight warmth Zasshu could tell that it wasn't a reptile... and from the feeling of fur on fur, it was probably a mammal...

The mysterious mammal grumbled once again; his voice was a bit low, but it still sounded a bit young.

"The. . . The fuck are you?" he grumbled, and Zasshu could almost feel his gaze, being looked over a couple times wasn't foriegn to him, after all.

Zasshu was going to...well, beg to be let go, but he heard footsteps again, the same heavy patter from before...

He attempted to press himself further into the floor, wishing nothing but to stay out of the sight of his pursuers.

Strangely, the stranger tightened his grip for a moment, as if startled, and he-

He...laid down, on top of Zasshu, pressing himself down low.

This wasn't really how Zasshu expected the situation to go.

"Where the hell is he? How the hell do we even find that little shit?" a voice blew in through the window, from the street.

"He was a deer or something, we just gotta look for that!" growled another.

The stranger still pressed himself down, as the voices grew ever quieter.

The low voice of the stranger muttered quietly once again, "Get up. Now."

Zasshu complied. Really, he didn't want to know what the stranger would do if he didn't.

The stranger kept himself behind Zasshu, softly pressing for the Hybrid to go further..

Torwards another room, the door closed...what horrible secrets did it have?

Zasshu grimaced as this was pondered. Torture? Was he going to kill Zasshu and skin him? Sell his bits on the black market?

He continued his forced march, slowly pushing open the door, to reveal...

A sleeping bag? And some food?

The stranger stopped pushing.

"Now go up to that damn wall, and turn around. Now!" the stranger ordered, giving Zasshu no choice but to comply.

Once he reached the wall, he turned to look at the stranger.

What he saw was a honey badger, who looked rather regular. His fur was a black, except for the top of his head, stopping at his forehead.

Zasshu assumed that the rest of his backside was white too. Not like he could check. For his height, the badger looked like he came up to the lower end of Zasshu's neck.

"Now, what the fuck are you?" he growled out, teeth bared.

Zasshu gulped as he could finally get a view of the stranger, and the gun that held.

"Z-Zasshu." he stuttered out, hands up.

The Badger seemed to toy with the name, repeating it once, "Zasshu...makes sense." He snickered, as he replaced the angry look on his face with one of amusement.

The gun was still pointed at Zasshu.

"The hell are you doing with that bear guy out there?" he questioned.

Was this an interrogation? "Running, we had a..." Zasshu took a minute to breathe, "...disagreement."

The Badger narrowed his eyes.

"Sure... sure." He lowered the gun, and ambled over to his sleeping bag, plopping himself down.

"So what the hell was that disagreement anyway?"

What?

"What?" Zasshu inquired, dumbfounded.

"What?" the badger repeated.

"Why are you...so calm?" Zasshu asked, confused.

"...I don't know. You're pretty fucking strange." And the Badger lounged back.

"Like; you look like some Frankenstein guy shoved like, five animals in a blender." he yawned, "So what the hell are you?"

Zasshu looked to the door. He could leave, and face the possibility of being caught. Or...

"I'll tell you...if you let me stay the night." Zasshu offered.

The Badger once again narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, whatever. I was bored anyway."

* * *

The badger pondered the information dump he was just given.

"So, you're a mix of a wolf, a rabbit, and a deer , and you pissed of a big ass bear and his friends?"

Zasshu gave a small nod, wishing to make himself smaller, if he could.

"Wow. The fuck did you do? Break a mirror or some shit?" he snickered through a mouthful of chips.

Zasshu, who had sat against the wall opposite of the badger, tilted his head, with a strange look on his face.

Zasshu had expected the usual reaction, not. . .

Joking around? Yes, it was at his expense but it didn't seem too malicious.

Strange.

"I probably did something horrible in a past life or... something like that." Zasshu answered, before a though struck him.

"Can I ask you a, uh, question?" Zasshu asked, pulling his legs closer to himself.

The badger finished his bag, emptying it into his mouth, before crumpling it up and throwing it to Zasshu.

"Throw that away." the badger said, lounging back.

Zasshu, not wanting to get on another animal's bad side, got up almost immediately, turning his back to the animal who threw said chip bag.

"Where's the trashc-" and Zasshu was cut off by his own yelp of pain, as he was stung in the back a total of three times.

He dropped to the ground, almost instantly.

Zasshu heard the Badger laugh, said animal panting, after busting a gut.

Zasshu shakily got up, leaning against the wall, and stared at his attacker.

The Badger grinned as he picked up a small red bead off the ground. "It's airsoft, dipshit."

Zasshu cringed, his face flushed with embarrassment. He thought the Badger had shot him, with, y'know, real bullets.

Zasshu slumped back down into his original sitting position, with a small, fake chuckle.

He didn't want to get kicked out, after all.

The badger yawned, putting the airsoft inside of his sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Don't fuck with my stuff." He warned before crawling into his bag, and turning away from Zasshu.

A cold wind crept into the window, it's cold whistle made Zasshu realise that the badger from before had given him no blanket.

Zasshu curled into a fetal position, attempting to keep as much warmth as he could.

Zasshu awoke, to a shoe poking him in the back.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." The Badger repeated, poking harder with each word.

Zasshu put out a hand to let the animal who had aroused him from a much needed sleep that he was awake, and he heard the footsteps amble to the other side of the room.

Zasshu took the sight of the room in, as he couldn't in the dark of the night. It looked to be what was left of a storage room. For food, most likely, as it was connected to what looked like the remains of a kitchen.

The white tile of the room was darkened, and broken. The walls had names, penises, and bad words carved or drawn onto them, showing years of abandonment.

The door was rusted metal, creaking in the wind.

Zasshu finally gave the other occupant a glance, the Badger took no notice of him, as he was using a pocketknife to write in more explicit sentences, telling the reader to put salted butter in the worst places.

He finally looked back.

"Hey. Why are you still here? Fuck off." the Badger muttered, in his usual growling voice.

Zasshu didn't want to overstay his welcome, he stood up immediately.

"Er, thank you for letting me stay." He said akwardly, giving the badger a nod.

The badger gave a small, "Whatever. Just remember, you owe me.", as he returned to his carving.

Zasshu walked out of the room, out of the abandoned, ruined restaurant, and onto the morning street, wondering why the Badger hadn't just told him to leave in the beginning. Was it because he was scared?

No, he didn't seem so.

Was he just going it for kicks and giggles?

Probably no-

Zasshu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes wide.

Had he... had Zasshu and the badger...

Zasshu did a U-turn and ran back to the restauraunt, startling a poor ewe. He pushed open the metal door with a loud creak, startling the Badger, who dropped his knife.

Before he could talk, Zasshu almost yelled, "Whats your name!?"

Zasshu stood there panting, as the Badger gained a look of confusion. He was probably wondering why Zasshu had seemed to change demeanor.

"Why the fu-"

"I'll give you mine! It's Zasshu!" He said too quickly, blushing at the quickness of his words.

The badger remained quiet, for a moment...

"Ikari."

Zasshu yelled "Thanks!" as he ran back out to the street, a smile planted on his face, and a skip in his step.

As usual, other animals on the sidewalk gave him plenty of room, and some of the Herbivores gave him nervous glances as they saw his front teeth.

But nothing could destroy the wonderful mood Zasshu was in. Zasshu had figured out why the ba- no, Ikari, had let him stay.

Zasshu had a _friend. _

He looked up to the sky, almost shouting a whoop of joy, before he saw that the sun was almost in the dead middle of the sky...

Zasshu felt a sense of dread permeate his happiness.

_How long had he slept? Meinai was probably so worried!_

Zasshu almost ran down the streets, before slamming open the door to his apartment building, thumping up the stairs, and bursting into his and Meinai's apartment, panting.

"Meinai! Im so so-" he stopped what would have turned into a couple minutes of apologies, before he noticed that the couch was missing a certain mole.

"...Meinai?" he called through the apartment, checking the kitchen.

He walked to the bathroom door, knocking. "Meinai?" he said, hoping that he would hear the mole respond. Nothing.

Zasshu felt his heart drop into his stomach.

_Where was Meinai?_

* * *

* * *

**Hey guys! The last two chapters were a tad short, so this chapter is my apology.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your favorite-ing, following, and reviewing! (I seriously cannot thank you all enough!)**

**Well, Zasshu certainly is having a run of bad luck. At least he made his first friend!**

**...or has he?**

**See you all in the next chapter! **


	8. Kuma Clan

**_Chapter Eight_**

The sun had risen recently; and many had risen with it. Many, not including one Grizzly Bear, who had decided to atay awake.

Within the homely walls of a decently sized villa, said Bear sat upon a an expensive couch, sipping expensive alchohol, and wearing expensive clothes.

That Bear was named Asahi.

And he had thoroughly decided that he despised his younger brother. The damn idiot had let some teen break into his car!

Asahi leaned forwards with a sigh. At the good age of twenty five, he should not have to worry about the idiotic escapades of his younger brother, but Asahi did not leave a normal life.

Mostly due to his 'Grand Lineage', his father would say, if he was there, and not in an even larger villa.

_"Daimyo, damn it, we are and always have been Daimyo."_, a direct quote from his father.

Asahi finished his drink, setting it down on the table, and taking off the jacket of his suit.

It wasn't like his father wasn't correct, the Kuma clan had been, for thousands of years. Fading in and out of prominence, they had still survived.

And Asahi would have had a rather peaceful life if his father hadn't gotten a fetish with "_Returning to how we were"_...

Of course, the old bastard wasn't really fit to run his idea for getting back into prominence, so Asahi had been given this stressful role.

He opened the door to his balcony, and leaned upon the railing, taking a deep breath.

He could fix this. He always did.

Asahi took out his phone, and texted an old number.

_'We'll find him, and give him a lesson on why no one fights with the Kuma Clan. Maybe you'll stop acting like a fucking moron?'_

After a thought, Asahi erased the last sentence, and clicked send.

He put his phone in his pocket, with a sigh.

Maybe he could find a couple prostitutes to better his mood?

* * *

Meinai sat down on his new, comfy hospital bed, his leg in a small sling.

But none of that mattered, as he wallowed in his worry. Zasshu hadn't been home this morning. How long was he gone?! Was he okay?!

Meinai had attempted to run downstairs when he realized that Zasshu was nowhere to be found, tumbling down the stairs and leaving his leg in it's current state.

He'd do it a thousand times more if it would let him know where Zasshu was.

"Sir? You have a visitor." A nurse said. She smelled like some sort of feline.

Meinai sat back, and gave a thumbs up.

"M-Meinai?" a voice asked, noticeably shaky.

He sat up almost instantly, forcing the nurse to order, "Sir, please calm down, we don't want any _more_ problems with your leg!"

"Zasshu; come here." he said after he calmed down...

And once Zasshu came close enough, he gave his ear a hard pull.

"Zasshu! Where were you last night?!" he said angrily, before pulling him into a hug.

Meinai could hear Zasshu stutter.

"W-Well, I was out with my friends again..."

Meinai rubbed his face with one hand.

"Zasshu, go to the waiting room, I'll be out soon. When we get home, you're grounded." He ordered.

Zasshu, who was in no place to argue, left with no complaint, offering quiet apologies to the nurse.

When Zasshu left the room, the nurse asked Meinai a question.

"Do you want him to be notified, sir?"

Meinai shook his head.

He didn't want to put that on the poor boy just yet, he had been through so much, and it was unlikely that his life would change much.

Who wouldn't be crushed if they knew the one that they think of as a father was dying?

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for waiting so long, and Im sorry.**

**My dad had a bad medical emergency last weekend, and I wasn't able to write.**

**But, now I'm back and the story will go along as normal**

**Thank you all for reading, this story wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for you all, and I'll see you all in the next chapter :)**


	9. Intermission

**_Hello, I haven't been on in a while and I apologise for that. On June Sixth my father passed away, and I was not in the right state of mind to write that day. Thank you for sticking with me, and I will release the next chapter this Saturday._**


	10. Profit

Zasshu's grounding went as one could expect, filled with chores and boredom.

After the third and final week of his grounding, Zasshu left the apartment and walked down the street. He was ,of course, wearing his regular hoodie and jeans. He gave a small thought to the large bear that had chased him, and promptly put that thought away. Really, he had to have forgotten by now, and he didn't see Zasshu very well... probably.

Zasshu finally reached his destination: the Abandoned, dilapidated restaurant that his newfound friend Ikari called home. He carefully stepped into the broken glass window, careful not to cut himself. He silently walked to the 'inner chamber' of the building; the home of Ikari.

He knocked twice on the rusted metal door, awaiting an answer.

The door slightly opened with a creak, as the badger's black and white face poked through.

"Finally, you got your ass back here!" he said irritated.

Zasshu rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I, uh, got grounded after staying he-"

Ikari waved his hand, "Whatever, who the hell cares." he said, rudely, "Come on."

He pushed past Zasshu, and climbed gracefully out of the window, looking back expectantly for Zasshu to follow.

And so he did.

A few moments later they were on the street, walking out of the poorer area of the city, to a richer, more commercial zone. Zasshu had barely gone this far from his house, both to escape scrutiny and to stay with Meinai, who was much to old to walk very far.

They turned down a side street, and walked until they turned again, down an alley, where a brown cat was awaiting Ikari.

Ikari placed a hand in front of Zasshu, while unable to physically stop Zasshu, the action still made him stop.

"Hey, Zasshu, you wait here, I'm gonna talk to this fuck." he said, walking to said 'fuck'.

He turned back, still walking.

"By the way, you've got some food in your teeth. Its gross as shit, pick it out."

Zasshu, embarresed gave out a small, "Oh, yeah, sorry." as he attempted to locate it...

Though he would fail, as there was none.

* * *

Ikari gave a small growl.

"The fuck do you mean you don't have my money?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Look man, I got robbed, I swear to god man!" the cat stuttered out, lightly scratching his arm, eyes darting to and fro.

Ikari hated dealing with these people. He sets up an unexpected meeting place, loans them money, and they don't have the decency to pay back. Why even get a damn loan from him then? Disrespect, man, disrespect.

Ikari pointed over to the dumbass he brought with him.

"Look, you see that fucking thing?"

The cat's eyes darted torward the...well, whatever the fuck mixed together to make him.

"I picked that fucker up, dude's insane. He doesn't stop at eating herbivore meat, nah, he eats carnivores too. Anything's free game." Ikari said, stretching slightly.

The cat eyed Zasshu in fear...

* * *

Zasshu gave the cat a small nod, still looking for whatever was lost in his teeth. He wondered what they were talking about...

* * *

"Now, I've got him on a real short leash right now, but...well, I can drop the leash. 'Course, who knows what he'll do then. I heard he keeps some parts for...well, having fun."

The cat, now shaking, essentially threw the money he had hidden in his belt at Ikari.

With a small grumble, he picked up the money, and walked back to the dipshit.

Today was gonna be profitable.


	11. You Owe Me

**_Chapter 10_**

Ikari's profitable evening continued, most of his... 'friends' had payed up. And why wouldn't they? After all, the implications of letting his new unknowing buisness partner loose was just too heavy a risk for most.

The two had continued through alleyways and side streets, and upon the fith person, Zasshu was standing at the mouth of yet another alleyway.

He yawned slightly. Really, Zasshu was a tad bored. He was happy to hang out with Ikari while he talked to some of his friends, but honestly, there's only so much entertainment one could gain from standing around.

It was just a minute after the two in the alleyway, Ikari and a rather twitchy Weasel, began to talk that Zasshu felt an urge as old as time...

He needed to take a piss... maybe a restaurant nearby would let him use their bathroom?

* * *

Ikari sighed.

"Look man, all I'm saying is that I want the money that I loaned with you, along with the fuckin' interest, that's all I'm sayin." he said, lightly stretching.

The weasel scratched the side of his face a little too hard, and coughed into his hand slightly.

"C-cmon, y'know I don't have any man, I spent it all man, just give me a couple more days man..." he muttered, eyes shifting left and right.

"Thats fucking bullshit!" Ikari growled, "You look like you haven't gotten a fix yet; I know you didn't spend the money." the growl weakened into a grumble.

"Cough it up."

"F-Fine man, fine..." the Weasel looked to the mouth of the alley, and spotted the absence of a large hybrid...

Huh. So this would go just like he had originally hoped...

_Sweet__._

The weasel dug into his pocket, and instead of pulling out a small wad of money, like expected, he pulled out a knife, about four inches in length, and pointed it to Ikari.

Ikari stopped suddenly, the anger in his eyes turning to fear as he gazed torwards the alley's mouth...

_Where the hell was Zasshu?!_ He couldn't be too mad, Ikari realised. This whole thing was a trick anyway, he probably realised that it was bullshit and dipped.

Ikari would have done the same, given the circumstances.

The weasel's tone of voice lowered to a similar growl to the one Ikari had used moments before.

"I-I know I'm not the first one you hit today, Ikari!" he snarled.

"Give it to me, now!"

Ikari, like a smart man, preferred his life over what was technically just paper that was given value.

He nodded, "Yeah...yeah alright man." his voice was light and frightened, as he slowly reached into his pocket to pull out the cash.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, and both Ikari and the weasel gazed to its source...

Zasshu had returned.

And he looked rather angry, due to the look on his face.

He ran down the alley, and looked like he didn't intend to stop. Maybe he wanted to barrel into the weasel?

The weasel looked down at the knife, then to the Hybrid, then to Ikari's hand, frozen in shock.

The Weasel, like a smart man, preferred his life over what was technically just paper that was given value, and dropped the knife, high tailing it away.

Zasshu stopped in front of Ikari, with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, slightly bending to get a better look at Ikari, who had slid down the alley's wall just a moment ago.

He gave a silent nod as Zasshu sat next to him.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help sooner, I had to y'know, use the bathroom. Which took a bit, because none of the restaurants would let me use theirs so I had to go behind one in a trash can." Zasshu realized far too late that this was too much information.

"...Ayway, what did that guy even want?"

Ikari didn't ask that question, instead taking a moment to look at Zasshu, a mix of guilt and surprise on his eyes.

"You...you seriously didn't...

I've been tricking you. This whole time. I've been getting money from all the guys I talked to and threatened them with letting you eat them." Ikari let it spill out. I mean, lying to the man who just saved your life was just horrible, even for his standards.

Zasshu gained a look of realization, letting out a dry, "Oh."

The two were silent for a moment, staring at the brick of the wall ahead.

Until Zasshu spoke again. "Y'know, I paid you back for helping me; and then I helped again, so I mean, you kind of do owe me..." Zasshu said, as Ikari looked at him confused.

Zasshu looked down and to the side into Ikari's face.

"Maybe, to pay me back, we could try and, y'know, try this stuff again? Y'know, the friend stuff?" Zasshu asked hopefully.

Ikari sighed, and gave one dry chuckle.

"Sure, I mean, I owe you now, I guess."


	12. Revenge and Loss

**_Chapter 11_**

Genkei stopped his car, and cracked his nuckles. Today was gonna be a _good _damn day. His brother, Asahi, had finally given him the address of where the punk who stole his shit lived.

He gazed to his window on the passenger's side with hatred, causing the Lion occupant to shrink down slightly.

Good. At least someone knew how to treat a man with respect.

He looked behind him, to the three other occupants of his car, another lion, a black bear, and a red wolf. Genkei didn't bother to remember their names. When he rises to the top, and gets a shit load of money, he'd just get lackeys who were more...well known.

His phone buzzed, drawing his attention.

He looked down to it, seeing the message.

It was from Asahi. _Great. _

**_'Don't mess this up. This is your first big thing, if you do, you'll never be taken seriously.'_**

Genkei was about to respond when another message was sent.

**_'Well, not that you really are, currently. lol.'_**

Genkei really wished his older brother would just take a bullet sometimes.

He replied; **_'Fuck off, after this, no one's gonna mess with me.'_**

He shut his phone off, and placed it in his pocket. Asahi AND Dad could kiss his ass.

Genkei nodded to the other occupants of the car, and stepped out. From the front waistband of his pants, he pulled out a small pistol...

He kicked open the door, and scanned the room, his lackeys scanning too, guns followed their sight.

The only animal there was a black and white goat at a small lobby desk. He raised his hands in fear, before the red wolf jumped the counter and clasped his jaw around the Goat's throat, only a small bleat escaping as his windpipe was crushed, and dropped unceremoniously.

The other two gave thumbs up, though were slightly envious.

Genkei whispered to the others.

"Get the cans, it's clear."

A few minutes later, the entire lobby and 13 steps were coated in gasoline.

They lead a trail of the flammable liquid out the door, and into the street, the cans now discarded.

Genkei felt like he should say something meaningful.

"This is gonna let everyone know," he said, lighting a match, "if you fuck with Genkei, you gonna get...," he dropped it upon the trail, the flames snaking into the apartment building, "burned."

And with that, they drove off.

Now no one would fuck with Genkei, the one who doesn't take shit, the one who burns shit down in broad daylight.

* * *

Zhassu looked down at the small grave in front of him, feeling...empty.

Three days ago, Menai had been buried, and Zasshu had sobbed to near dehydration and then some.

But sooner or later, he had to accept it. Menai, the man who was like...no, Menai, his Father, was gone.

Acceptance didn't stop it from hurting, admittedly.

Ikari had allowed Zasshu to stay with him in the restaurant, and had been a shoulder to cry on, muttering "_Sorry, man." _and sometimes, _"It'll be okay, man"_.

He was appreciative of that.

Zasshu looked down once again at the packed dirt, and offered a goodbye, and an apology that he couldn't stay longer, as the sun was down.

He left the cemetery, meeting Ikari at the front.

The badger looked up to Zasshu, muttering a small, "Hey, man. You okay?"

Zasshu offered a small shrug as they walked back to the abandoned restaurant.

Acceptance still hurt.


	13. Mall Trip

**_Chapter 12_**

It had been three months after the... well, you know, and Zasshu had moderately cheered up.

Or kept that pain hidden. Who knows?

He kept up with his shipping job at the Back Alley, earning his regular pay. With nothing else to put it into, Zasshu and Ikari spent it fixing up their abandoned restaurant home.

Of course, Zasshu no longer had to sleep on the floor there, as sleeping bags were a first purchase, and then a small battery operated space heater was bought also.

Beats the cold.

Of course, other than food, most monthly expenses were low, so they managed to save a little.

And that little grew and grew until it managed to become enough...

...for the pair to visit a mall.

"So...what's it like, y'know, inside?" Zasshu asked, as they walked to a more central part of town, the more populous area leading to more people noticing Zasshu, and giving them a wide berth.

"What, you're telling me you've never been?" Ikari scoffed, looking up at Zasshu, noticing his clueless look.

"Oh, you're uh, serious. There's uh... a big fuckin' fountain, with a bunch of like, little stores and food places n' shit. You'd probably like it." Ikari implored.

Zasshu gave a small nod. "It sounds cool. I've always heard about it on TV."

Ikari gave a nod back, and added, with a coy grin, "'Course, that ain't even the best part..."

Zasshu looked back down with interest, "Hm?"

"A shit ton of women!" Ikari said, waving his hands to signify the utter _quantity _of women.

"As far as the eye can see! We'll probably find one that won't care how ugly you look, too, so it'll be great!"

"Wow, thank you." Zasshu muttered dryly.

"No problem, just looking out for you."

* * *

"Ikari, hey, Ikari! Look at what that store's selling!" Zasshu whispered, shaking Ikari's shoulder slightly, like an excited child.

"Yeah. Headphones; fucking radical." Ikari said, the poor badger having to deal with this the whole time.

He of course, didn't tell Zasshu to fuck off, as he would any other. Really, dealing with the other friend's annoying moods was part of friendship, really...

Probably.

Okay, maybe he was selling Zasshu a bit short. Over the past few months, the hybrid had been pretty sad, and who the hell could blame him? Dude obviously loved that Menai-guy, and dying in a fire is one of the worst ways to go.

So Ikari was at least happy that Zasshu seemed to finally be happy 'bout something.

* * *

Zasshu took a small bite of his salad, having mixed in some tofu with it. Of course, he had to shop at two different food stalls, but hey, it was worth it, having mixed the tofu in. It was honestly pretty good.

He and Ikari had gotten a two-person table, a rather secluded one at that.

Ikari leaned back in his seat, having finished his lunch.

"So, time to scope someone out..." the badger said, picking his teeth.

Zasshu cocked his head. "For what?"

Ikari rolled his eyes, "Gettin' laid, man."

A small cherry tomato peice lodged in Zasshu's throat for a moment, causing him to go into a short coughing fit until it finally free'd itself and was swallowed.

"What?" He asked, voice scratchy.

Ikari snickered. "What, do I need to explain the birds and bees?"

The genetic three-way covered his face with his hands, and muttered, "No, _obviously _I know _that._"

Ikari raised an eyebrow, "So whats the prob-" his face gained a look of understanding.

"Oh. _Oh._ I mean, I don't mind if, you, y'know swing the other way. I mean, its okay, no worries, society's a lot better in that as-"

Zasshu, lowered his hands from his face, and flustered-ly said, "Ikari, n- er I don't know, but it's not because of that!" He said quickly.

"So...whats the problem man?" Ikari questioned.

"It's just, y'know, sex can make a baby..." he explained.

"No fucking way." Ikari said sarcastically.

"And that baby's gonna, y'know, be a mix too." Zasshu explained, "I don't really want to, y'know, spread this." He said, waving to himself.

Ikari gave a small "Oh." and a nod of understanding. "Makes sense, I guess..."

"Y'know what if you had like, three cond-"

"Ikari."

"Right, sorry."


	14. Home Wasn't Lost, But Taken

As Zasshu and Ikari slowly finished their meal, a pair of greedy eyes watched over them.

That pair belonged to a Jaguar, leaning against a small pillar near the food court.

So, the hybrid was alive? Hmph, leave it to his boss to fuck something up...

Maybe this was a chance to...increase his standing? Erasing his boss' mistake without anyone else knowing?

_An increase in pay?_This was truly too big of a chance to pass up.

And so he followed the two, keeping a pace of fifteen steps behind, when they turned to an alleyway.

Grinning, he stuck his hand down the front of his pants, grabbing the grip of his pistol. He turned the corner a-

* * *

Ikari gave a satisfied grin as he smashed the rock into the face of their follower, red mixing with the gold and blacks of his fur as the jaguar was knocked out cold.

"Fucker's out." he said with pride, like a child showing his parents a wonderful drawing that will inevitably grace the fridge.

"Huh...wonder why he was following us." Zasshu muttered, bending down, before jumping back up in surprise.

"_He's got a gun!_", Zasshu whisper-yelled, taking a step back.

Ikari snickered, "Now _we've _got a gun!" he joked, snatching the piece and shoving it down the front of his own pants.

Zasshu tilted his head in confusion, "Why do you put it down the front? Why not just in your pocket."

"Gangster shit." was Ikari's only answer. Zasshu shrugged, it was good enough.

Ikari ran through the jaguar's pockets, swiping any money he found, and his phone.

He threw the small wallet to Zasshu, who pocketed it, while turning on the phone.

"Fuck this thing's old. Two years, at least!" Ikari exclaimed. Zasshu interjected; "We live in an abandoned building."

Ikari shrugged as he unlocked the phone... who the hell actually uses the 'slide to unlock' function? Fucking idiots.

Ikari froze after two minutes of searching, and stared intently at the phone, his usual grin and attitude replaced with shocked ones.

"...you okay?" Zasshu asked, concerned with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Ye...I mean-...jus-just look." he muttered, holding the phone over to Zasshu, not even daring to look at the Hybrid.

Zasshu read the texts on the small screen, the Jaguar had texted his friend first.

"_Hey, whatcha doing tonight?_**Boss's sun has me doing cool ass shit, gonna make money and stuff.**_Like Genkei'll make anything, dipshit's a liability more than anything.__What's he got you doing anyway?_**Burning down some apartment, gangster shit man."**Ikari felt his stomach drop, and his free hand clenched into a fist; his own claws drawing small droplets of blood.

Menai wasn't... it wasn't a normal fire...Menai was- he was...

Zasshu almost flew over to the unconcious body, slamming his foot into the Jaguar's chest with a snarl.

He kept stomping, on his face, on his chest, his arm, anywhere he could.

Zasshu finally returned to reality, and to Ikari's voice almost yelling, "-ey, stop man! You'll kill him, Zasshu, you'll kill him!"

Zasshu slid down the red brick behind him, his legs too shaky to walk.

Menai hadn't been killed by an accidental fire.

Menai had been _murdered._A sob of rage flew through him as he covered his face with his hands, the alley silent. The only sounds his own muffled sobs.

After what felt like an hour, but was realistically around 6 minutes, Zasshu uncovered his face to meet the concerned look of Ikari.

"You ok- I mean...we have to go back to the restaurant man, you've gotta...rest and stuff.

Zasshu and Ikari hid the unconscious, but injured, man behind a dumpster, and trudged home.

Of course, to Zasshu, home was already gone. But now, it was taken.

* * *

**_Hey, guys. Its been a while._****_I've been dealing with some problems, getting everything in my life in order, really. Trying to make sense of things, but now I'm hoping to get back into the groove again._****_Also; within the Original Work, things will probably change, that will make this fanfiction not make sense in some areas: I'd like to disclaim that this is already an AU, and if I can change anything to fit the new revelations of Beastars, I will, but if I can't, we can use the AU excuse._****_Thank you all for reading, writing, and reviewing. :)_**


End file.
